


Of Hostess Clubs and Coffee Shops

by Ashitawo



Series: Of Hostess Clubs and Coffee Shops [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashitawo/pseuds/Ashitawo
Summary: Shige watched through half-lidded eyes, wisps of smoke dancing at the edge his vision. His nerves buzzed as he downed the rest of his drink. There was something alluring in the way the blonde in front of him was moving.





	Of Hostess Clubs and Coffee Shops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swoon21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/gifts).



Shige watched through half-lidded eyes, wisps of smoke dancing at the edge his vision. His nerves buzzed as he downed the rest of his drink. There was something alluring in the way the blonde in front of him was moving. This wasn’t his type of place, not really, but his boss had insisted on coming here and eventually Shige gave in. He glanced over to his boss, now happily nestled between two hostesses, laughing in tune with them. Shige sighed, his eyes returning to the blond as a new drink was prepared for him.  She leaned a little closer and set the drink down in front of him.

“What’s your name? I’m Yuko.” Shige found himself quite liking the light sound of it. The way she elongated the “u” in her name almost felt like a caress down his spine.

“I’m Kato.” he said softly. She smiled at him and Shige was captivated.

-

There was a flurry of sound and laughter quickly followed by a crash and instantly Shige was on his feet bowing deeply, trying his best to grab his boss’s suddenly uncontrollable limbs. The buzzing in his nerves quelled and the way his heart was toeing the line for Yuko’s charms had been forgotten. He reached for his boss’s coat, pulling out his wallet and paying for the drinks and damages, and by the time Shige thought of taking one last look; Yuko was gone.

-

“Kato-kun….” His boss’s quiet raspy voice called him from his desk. Shige stood up grabbing an  _ Ukon no Chikara _ from his drawer for good measure before making his way to the front of the office.

“Yes, Matsuoka-senpai?” His boss peeked up at him from where he was resting his head on his arms.

“My head hurts.” Shige gave him a small smile before setting the drink in front of him and walking over to the first aid box to pull out some medicine.

“Shall we go eat some spicy ramen for lunch?” Matsuoka gave him a small nod before pulling himself up off the desk. Shige walked over the board and moved his and Matsuoka’s names from “in the office” to “out”.

“A little too much fun at Juliet last night?” Miyake said with a soft smile, Shige gave a slight nod and Miyake gave him a small shake in return.

Shige enjoyed his job, he worked at a small publishing company as an editor and only had to deal with a single writer, for which he was grateful. It gave him more time to work on his own writing. His boss was a senpai from his university days and his coworkers were diligent and fun in their own ways. The drawback, however, was that technically Shige was the only bachelor, besides Miyake. But any time anyone asked him he only gave them a small smile and a “not this week” or “this week I’m dating so-and-so”. Secretly, Shige was under the impression that Miyake was married to someone in the office next to them but he hadn’t been able to narrow down to whom. This was primarily because he hadn’t narrowed down the gender.

-

The rain caught Shige by surprise and he stuffed the book he had just purchased under his jacket as he ran down the sidewalk. He found shelter under the awning of a coffee shop and shook the rain out of his hair before heading inside. The interior was quaint, it looked like an old western coffee shop and Shige smiled at the immediate nostalgia of the place. There was a redhead standing behind the counter and he offered a small smile before turning his attention back to the cup he was brewing. Shige moved cautiously, scared that even the slightest noise would disrupt the peacefulness of it all. Shige sighed contently and pulled his book out. He was relieved to see that it hadn’t been too damaged and began blotting it lightly with a napkin.

“What would you like to drink?” Shige glanced up from his book, his eyes widening. It was her, Yuko, except her hair was much shorter and it was quite obviously a man.

“Yuko?” the name escaped him before he could stop it. The man smiled brightly at him.

“Oh, today I’m Yuya.” There it was; the lilt on the “u” elongating it just so that Shige’s heart began to drum a little faster.

-

Shige had learned by the end of his visit, that the blond's name was Tegoshi Yuya. He moonlighted at the new-half club two blocks down as Yuko, when the host mama needed another girl. His normal occupations included working part time at his friend’s coffee shop and coaching little league soccer. His friend was the quiet but bright and cheerful Masuda, who inherited the coffee shop from his grandpa. He and Tegoshi were childhood friends, having all but grown-up within the walls of the establishment. 

-

“Kei listen to me!” Shige said loudly shaking his friend who was paying way more attention to his laptop than him. Shige had shown up at his friend’s apartment with 12 beers, a bottle of sake, and a pleading look in his eyes earlier that night. His friend only quirked an eyebrow but let him in no questions asked. Koyama gave his laptop one final glance, scribbled a quick note and closed it. Koyama Keiichiro worked as a news journalist and dreamt of one day becoming an announcer. Shige had met him in a college cram school when he was still trying to decide his on career and which university he wanted to go to. Koyama had found Shige incredibly endearing then, and the quality only got stronger and stronger the more years they spent together.

“I was listening, so there’s a person you like?” he said simply reaching for a beer, noticing that Shige had managed to drink the bulk of it himself. 

“Yes, but he’s a boy!” Koyama gave him a nod.

“And does it change how you feel?” Shige shook his head, Koyama looked at the sake bottle then, it was also halfway gone. A slow smile crept on his face. This Shige was the cutest version of him. Pliant and honest. “Then why is it a problem? I’ll support you always, you’re my favorite person,” Koyama said holding onto his hands and Shige beamed. 

-

Shige groaned, lifting his head gingerly to rinse out his mouth again. He had drank way too much. He shuffled his way back to bed, shoving Koyama’s gangle of limbs out of the way. Koyama let out a small sound before shifting to let Shige crawl back in.

“Do you feel any better?” Koyama whispered hoarsely. Shige was sure that the pounding in his head was mirrored in Koyama’s.

“No,” he said miserably and Koyama moved, settling on his back and opening himself up. Shige nestled close to him “Maybe I should just date you,” Shige said softly as Koyama encircled his arms around him. 

“Ah, you could, but what would my girlfriend say?” Shige let out a small chuckle as Koyama ran his fingers through his hair, massaging the scalp lightly. Back in cram school, Shige used to fantasize a lot about the older boy, dreaming of one day laying in his arms. It didn’t take long to achieve that though. Koyama was very affectionate and had no problem with holding people. The downside was that Koyama wasn’t interested in dating men. At that time it distressed Shige, but now he couldn’t picture them in a relationship with one another. 

-

Eventually Shige’s new spot for lunch and for his down time became the coffee shop. It was called Himawari and Massu, as he preferred to be called, was quickly becoming one of Shige’s best friends. Massu had no interests that matched up with Shige’s per say, but they both loved music and spent a lot of time discussing artists. Additionally, Shige had noticed that Massu would not stop staring at his hands.

“Do you like them?” Shige asked once he was the only patron at the shop. Massu glanced at him with mild alarm before a cheerful smile took over. Massu smiling was a lot like looking at the sun, Shige had decided.

“They’re nice, can I hold one?” Shige held his left hand out, Massu took it turning it over looking at it as if Shige had just handed him a jewel. Then Massu threaded their fingers together and beamed at him again. “Your hands are soft, thank you,” he said before letting go and continuing to fill up his coffee jars. 

“Thank you,” Shige said earnestly, lifting his cup to his mouth. “Your hands are also very soft.” Massu gave him a proud look.

“I mostly work with my hands, I have to keep them nice.” He paused eyes glancing at the clock, “He’ll be here soon,” and began preparing a cold brew, “he likes you, y’know.” 

Shige choked on his coffee and Massu handed him a napkin and a cup of water, both of which Shige took immediately. 

“My hands may be soft and I may look like a healing person but if you hurt him I’ll have you know I can break your bones quite easily.” He then reached for the fridge pulling out a single medium size egg and held it over the sink. Shige looked into Massu’s eyes as the latter smiled softly before he looked seriously at his hand. Shige followed his line of vision gulping audibly when Massu crushed the egg in his palm like the egg was made of paper. The bell sounded and Shige’s attention was immediately at the door. Tegoshi smiled brightly, seemingly unaware of the slight tension in the air as Massu turned on the sink and began to wash his hands. 

“Oh! Shige, hello!” Shige bowed his head, nervous now for an entirely different reason. “You’ve fallen in love haven't you?” 

“In love?” Shige’s heartbeat soared and he could feel the heat of his blush on his ears. He hoped it didn’t carry over to the rest of his face.

“Yeah, with Massu’s coffee!” Tegoshi quickly reached for the cold brew Massu had set on the counter downing almost all of it at once. “He’s the best! I only drink his coffee, no one else makes it right.” 

“Oh yes, it’s very good.” Shige said awkwardly, taking a drink from his cup again. Tegoshi finished his cup and walked around the counter grabbing his apron as he went. 

Shige followed his every movement, until Tegoshi caught his eye and winked. 

-

He was back at Juliet with his boss and surprisingly Miyake, but there was no sign of Yuko. Shige desperately tried to hide his disappointment. The girl in front of him was very pretty, she kept brushing his fingers too often for it to be accidental, and Shige began to feel a tightening in his belly. How long had it been since he’d taken someone to bed? The girl’s hair was blonde, but it was the wrong shade. He knocked back yet another drink feeling the weight getting heavier and heavier. 

-

Shige stumbled out of Juliet, his body hot and desperate for the cool night air. He started walking towards Himawari, hoping he’d be more sober by the time he got there, and also hoping that by some miracle the shop was still open. 

“I’m just saying, these kids have a good shot at winning the tournament. They’re working so hard, I can’t just take days off from coaching.”

“And I’m just saying you have to take care of yourself more, your knee already gave out the other day because you were wearing heels that....” Massu stopped then, his eyes connecting with Shige’s as he tried to fight off a wave of nausea. “Shige?” Tegoshi’s head whipped around as Shige lost his battle against the wave. Both Massu and Tegoshi rushed to him, Tegoshi rubbing his back soothingly as the bitter drinks colored the sidewalk. When he was finished Massu handed him a handkerchief and a bottle of water, and set to work on pouring water on his mess. Tegoshi put one of his arms around him, to keep him upright and all Shige wanted was for the world to stop spinning. 

-

Shige awoke with a pounding headache for the second time that week. He groaned. There was a heavy weight across his chest and another across his thighs. He opened his eyes, immediately regretting the decision. The room he was in was entirely too bright to be his own. He glanced to his right, eyes widening as they came to rest on the top of Tegoshi’s head. The smaller man was holding onto him tightly, and there it was again, the tightness in Shige’s belly. Shige carefully pulled himself free, freezing when Tegoshi groaned and rolled over this time wrapping himself around a body pillow.

Shige made his way through the apartment softly, it was messier than his. Where Shige had books, Tegoshi had soccer memorabilia and pictures of friends. Shige stopped at a picture that was definitely very old, and had an obviously child Massu standing next to a little girl in front of Himawari. 

“That’s me,” came Tegoshi’s voice beside him, “my parents wanted a girl so they grew my hair out.” He stretched then, and Shige fought the urge to watch the way the lean muscles of Tegoshi’s torso moved. 

“You were very cute,” Shige found himself saying following Tegoshi into the kitchen accepting the cup of water he was offered. 

“Are you saying I’m no longer cute?” there was a slight curve of Tegoshi’s lips as he leaned against the counter. He took a drink of water; a drop running down his neck slowly making its way down his chest. Shige followed it, swallowing thickly as his muscles tensed fighting the urge to shiver. 

“You’re still very cute.” Tegoshi smiled cutely, moving away from the counter. Shige took a step towards him.

“I’m going to go shower. There's a toothbrush and toothpaste by the sink. Make yourself at home.”  Shige tried not to follow the blond’s movement as the latter pushed his shorts down and walked naked towards the bathroom. 

-

When Tegoshi came out of the bathroom, Shige was back in his slacks, his dress shirt half buttoned. Tegoshi shivered at the way Shige looked at him. There was an intensity in his eyes, his black hair falling over them just slightly. Tegoshi wanted nothing more than to throw himself at him. 

“Leaving so soon?” 

“Do you want me to stay?” If Shige was honest, he’d been half hard since the other had entered the bathroom, he only changed into his clothes to take back some semblance of control. Tegoshi walked over, pushing Shige to sit down on the bed. He brought his hands to Shige’s face tilting his head back just slightly, finger’s threading through the hair on Shige’s nape. 

Their lips met softly at first slowly building speed to a point that had both men gasping for air. Tegoshi pulled on Shige’s hair, Shige groaned, his hands flying up to grab at the body in front of him. Tegoshi laughed breathlessly, a teasing comment stolen away by a moan as Shige flipped them. Shige pushed him down on the bed, quickly pinning his arms above his head. He licked a line from Tegoshi’s neck up to his ear taking the lobe teasingly into his mouth.  

Shige leaned back slowly unbuttoning his shirt. When Tegoshi’s hands moved towards him to help, he repositioned them above his head. “Stay.” and Tegoshi did just that, chest rising as he watched Shige strip out of the dress shirt. Shige stood then, taking the time to drape his shirt over a chair. Seeing Tegoshi waiting on the bed keeping his arms above his head but clearly wanting to touch was sending a thrill down Shige’s spine. Shige knelt down, fingers brushing Tegoshi’s hips lightly right above his towel, he could see Tegoshi’s outline so Shige kissed it softly, a low chuckle escaping him as Tegoshi moaned and bucked his hips. 

Shige’s grip became firm, one hand holding him down, the other pulling the towel loose. Shige nosed down Tegoshi’s length kissing softly marveling at the hiccups of breath that came out of the blond. He made his way back up, stopping briefly to lick at Tegoshi’s nipples, loving the way it made his hips move up in search of friction. He kissed Tegoshi, slow and firm, his left hand wrapping around him, working him in a slow pace. He was delighted at how Tegoshi kept almost bringing his arms down but immediately forcing them back up. 

“Please faster, please,” Tegoshi whined, his mouth falling open. Shige smiled at him, licking his way back down and taking him in his mouth. Tegoshi moaned loudly, his hands finally coming down to grip at the sheets, “Can I touch you?” he breathed. Shige lifted his head with a loud satisfying pop. Tegoshi wanted nothing more than to brush the  hair from his eyes, guide him back down on his cock, and fucking his pretty mouth until he came. Instead, he waited patiently, he didn’t want to rush this, not with Shige. He hadn’t known the other man for long but ever since he saw him, he couldn’t stop fantasizing about him. Shige pressed his body against Tegoshi, his knee spreading him open. Shige had grabbed hold of his hands again pushing them back above his head. Shige nipped lightly at Tegoshi’s collarbones and Tegoshi’s entire frame shivered, his hips lifting to rub himself against the smoothness of Shige’s slacks. Shige looked down, watching as the blond worked himself against him, his own cock pushing painfully against his slacks. Shige stood quickly, smiling at Tegoshi who lay in bed quivering. 

“Help me out of these.” Tegoshi sprang from the bed, settling on his knees in front of Shige, his fingers making quick work of his slacks and underwear. Shige let out a slow breath at the sudden cool air that greeted him, a breath that turned into a choked moan as Tegoshi grasped him firmly and took him in his mouth. It took all of Shige’s willpower to not thrust into the slick hotness of Tegoshi’s mouth. His fingers made their way through Tegoshi’s hair, and for a moment Shige was entranced by how soft the hair was. He’d been with a girl once who colored her hair blonde and he was always slightly turned off by how hard and damaged her hair felt through his fingers. Tegoshi’s tongue teased at the slit, his hand rising to palm at Shige’s balls. The light hold Shige had on his hair tightened. 

“More I need more,” he found himself saying and Tegoshi rose quickly to his feet, pushing Shige back down on the bed. Tegoshi opened a drawer on his nightstand pulling out a condom and some lube. He brought his fingers to Shige’s mouth, watching as Shige opened his mouth slowly, his tongue extending to greet them before they were enveloped. Tegoshi brought his hand to his cock working himself as Shige sucked on his fingers. Tegoshi pulled his fingers back and brought them down towards his opening, gasping as one of his fingers worked its way inside. Shige sat up, his lips kissing every piece of skin he could reach rubbing his hands down Tegoshi’s sides as he worked himself open. 

“Have you ever been with a man?” Tegoshi asked as he worked a second finger into himself.

“Once before, I was in your position.” Shige kissed Tegoshi’s forehead then, Tegoshi had more questions, but Shige kissed him softly almost chastely. 

“Can I try it?” He asked so quietly Tegoshi thought he’d made up the sound in his mind. “Can I open you up?” Tegoshi nodded, moving to lie down on his back. Shige knelt down hands spreading Tegoshi open. He licked a line down towards the ring a muscle, marveling at how it quivered and the breathless whine that escaped past Tegoshi’s lips. Shige worked his tongue inside, while his hand reached down to pump himself lazily. Tegoshi had hooked his ankles around Shige, slowly pulling him closer. Shige lathered his fingers with spit teasing the ring of muscle before pushing his fingers inside scissoring them together. 

“Yuya, I want you in my mouth.” Tegoshi complied quickly pushing himself down towards where Shige held his mouth open and waiting. Shige began to pump his fingers in time with his head bobs and Tegoshi lost the ability to say more than Shige’s name. 

“Now!” Tegoshi groaned, finger’s working their way through Shige’s hair to pull him up and off of him, “ I need you now.” Shige reached for the condom, ripping the wrapper open with his teeth sliding it on as quickly as he could manage. Tegoshi reached for the lube pouring a generous amount onto his hand. He then turned his attention to Shige pumping him a few times before laying back down. Shige positioned himself and pushed his way inside slowly. He groaned as he made he made his way down to swallow the moan coming from Tegoshi’s lips. He wanted nothing more to snap his hips, and shove himself quickly into the delicious warmth, but he didn’t want to hurt Tegoshi. 

“You can move now,” Tegoshi breathed, and Shige did just that pulling himself almost all the way out before snapping his hips with force. The room was quickly filled with the slick sound of hips meeting and Tegoshi’s moans. Shige fucked quietly, something that shouldn’t have surprised Tegoshi; he also fucked roughly, pounding into him so hard Tegoshi kept seeing stars. 

Shige could feel the heat growing and as his muscles began to tense, he reached down grabbing hold of Tegoshi and began to pump him in time. It wasn’t long before Tegoshi began moaning that he was near.

“With me, come with me.” Shige pushed their lips together sucking on Tegoshi’s tongue as the he convulsed and came with a breathless moan. Shige pumped only once before he also came, his hips bucking slightly as he rode his orgasm. 

-

Shige wiped down Tegoshi with the discarded towel before lying down on the bed, his breathing finally back to normal. Tegoshi moved to wrap himself lightly around Shige, his head coming to rest on Shige’s chest. 

Shige sighed contently, hand coming up to thread his fingers through Tegoshi’s hair massaging the scalp lightly. Tegoshi made a small sound in the back of his throat leaning up to kiss the corner of Shige’s mouth before settling back down. 

-

It was the most peaceful sleep either of them had had in months.

-

The bell above the door rang, Tegoshi moved quickly towards the door. It had been 5 days since he and Shige had slept together, and he hadn’t seen him once. Tegoshi hid his disappointment as two OLs came in. Massu rolled his eyes at him. Tegoshi stuck his tongue out grabbing two menus and making his way towards the ladies. 

“I can’t believe you were dumb enough to not ask for contact information,” Massu said after the second day, and Tegoshi groaned.

“But he was always just here. I’ve even gone to Juliet, the guy he came with has shown up but I don’t know exactly how to ask him for Shige.”

“What about walking up to him and going, ‘hey is Shige alive? I haven’t seen him since we had sex 5 days ago’ Won’t it work?” Tegoshi threw his cleaning rag at Massu’s head. 

-

Shige groaned as he sprawled on his bed feeling his back pop as he stretched. He had spent the last 8 days in remote little towns with his writer who was definitely using the “needing to see the places to help his writing” as an excuse to take a free vacation. 

Shige had called Koyama on the first night begging him to go to Himawari and getting Tegoshi’s contact information. However, Koyama wasn’t in Tokyo either, he was in Miyagi covering the anniversary of the earthquake. Shige sighed, but gave his well wishes to Koyama, who seemed a little too excited that the announcer he accompanied there had come down with the flu. 

Shige’s thoughts circled back to Himawari. He really hoped Tegoshi didn’t hate him.

-

The bell rang over the door, Tegoshi walked over at his normal pace, having long since given up on seeing Shige ever again.

“Tegoshi.” Tegoshi’s eyes widened at the sight of Shige, before he could stop himself he rushed towards him hugging him tightly.

“Where have you been?” he asked, glad that for now the only person at the shop was Massu. He heard the door to the kitchen swing shut slowly and made a mental note to buy some gyoza. 

“Business trip. I just came back today.” Shige wrapped his arms around Tegoshi tightly, leaning down to press his head against his shoulder. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, can you believe we don’t have each other’s contact information?” Shige laughed loudly and Tegoshi’s heartbeat began to drum a little faster. 

“What a pair of idiots we are,” Shige said before lightly kissing Tegoshi. Tegoshi smiled into the kiss. Shige pulled away, a smile of his own on his lips. He’d have to buy his boss some flowers or something as a thanks for dragging him to the hostess club. 

Tegoshi pulled away from him holding onto his hand and leading him towards the counter, and Shige couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read this piece. This is my first NEWS story and the first story I finish since 2011. Hopefully I'll see you all again soon, I'm desperately wishing that it won't be seven years from now.


End file.
